


Look What You've Done (To Me)

by thingcalledlove



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bakshi is facinated by her, F/M, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simmons is undercover at Hydra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingcalledlove/pseuds/thingcalledlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was headed into the lion’s den and they all knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What You've Done (To Me)

Jemma Simmons sat at her workstation typing up the first batch of results that her new experiment had yielded. She did her best to keep it neutral and scientific despite her personal disgust over the subject matter. As a Hydra scientist however, she was required to do this to the best of her ability. The last things she needed was to be discovered as an undercover SHEILD agent.

At 2:45pm on the dot the meeting alert went off on her computer. It was like clockwork at this point. She schooled her expression into a neutral one and got up, her file folder under her arm as she headed to the elevators on the other side of the lab. Some of her colleagues glanced up as she walked by, looks of sympathy on most faces. She was headed into the lion’s den and they all knew it. She could tell they were secretly relived that is was her and not them though.

She stepped into the elevators without as much as a backwards glance. She pushed the button that would take her up to the executive suites and settled in for the ride, keeping her eyes off of the security camera she knew was recording her every move.

She stepped out as soon as the elevator doors slid open at their destination. The path was a familiar one she traveled quite often these days. She headed towards the back wall of offices, security moving out of her way without bothering to ID her at this point. They knew exactly who she was and where she was headed.

She gently knocked on the door when she arrived at correct office.

“Come in,” a voice commanded from the other side.

She did just that, letting herself in and closing the door behind her. The corner office she stepped into was massive, fit for a CEO, which she supposed the man before her kind of was. The office was modern and sleek with a sitting area to the left, but Jemma headed to the right where a massive wood desk was stationed looking cold and imposing. Two of the walls were just floor to ceiling windows looking out to the city beyond them. It irked Jemma to no end that Hydra was setup in some swanky offices with view like this while SHEILD was confined to a set of bunkers below ground.

Despite the breathtaking view before her, her eyes settled on to the man who had invited her up here in the first place. He sat at his desk watching her with sharp, calculating eyes. Jemma perched down on the chair across from him, grateful for the desk between them. She despised the man deeply. She despised his disregard for human life, she despised his cruel nature, she despised the man and organization he worked for, she despised how not a single damn hair on his head was ever out of place and most of all she despised how utterly attracted she was to him.

“Mr. Bakshi,” she said as formally as she could manage, putting the file on his desk and flipping it open. She pulled out a stack of pages and slid them over to him and waited as he perused them leisurely paying her no mind.

“Well this looks promising,” Bakshi said as he flipped the packet closed, “I’m quite impressed with your thoroughness, Miss Simmons.”

“Thank you,” she replied briskly.

“What do you propose as the next step?” he asked leaning forward slightly to rest his arms on the desk.

Jemma listed off a list of possibilities hoping her voice did not betray her true feelings on the subject matter. She had to keep up the charade, because as long as Bakshi was personally handing her projects and debriefing her twice a week, she had information a plenty to pass on to SHEILD. Incredibly valuable information at that.

She knew that he found her fascinating, enough so that he was skirting past all the procedure and protocol to give her special attention. The rest of the lab knew it too, but no one knew why, and no one really thought of it as a good thing either. This was not the type of organization where most wanted to be acknowledged by the higher ups. No, most of the people who worked on the lower levels of Hydra were glad to do so. Less blood on their hands and much smaller targets on their backs.

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Bakshi said with the slightest tilt of his head. She watched him from where she was still perched on the chair. He picked up the papers and stacked them up neatly before reaching over to take the folder from her side of the desk.

Jemma watched his slid the papers into the folder and then deposited it into one of the many drawers of his desk. Her palms were turning clammy as her heartbeat picked up a notch. The first part of their meeting was over, and she had plenty of information to pass on to SHIELD tonight.

Bakshi stood up, looking delectable in his perfectly fitted suit. The first few buttons of his button down were undone and exposed his tanned skin. He carefully took off the suit jacket, leaving it on his chair. He slowly stalked over to her side of the desk and held out his hand. She reached up and let him take it in his own. He helped her up, leaving them standing mere inches from one another.

His lips crashed down on hers viciously, and her hands were automatically in his hair tugging on the strands as the distance between their bodies closed. He kissed her like a thirsty man who had been deprived of water. It was desperate and hard, and it had Jemma’s skin on fire. He worked his way down to her neck, sucking and lick the tender skin there until she was humming in pleasure.

His hands dug into her waist as he brought his mouth back to hers. His hold on her was almost painful, but in the very best way. In a way she craved deeply and was unable to get from anyone but him.

He let go and spun her around before twisting an arm around her waist and pulling her back into his hard chest. He walked them forward until they were facing a full length mirror that hung beside the closet of his office. Jemma looked at her reflection in wonder. She looked flushed but her eyes were slightly glazed over. Bakshi watched her intently, meeting her eyes in the mirror. They were locked onto each other. His free hand worked its way down to the hem of the flowy pastel green dress she wore. She arched her back as his hand bypassed her lace underwear. She blushed at how very wet she wass for him already. She doesn’t have much time to bask in her embarrassment however because his fingers were working her hard and she's forced to lean back into him because her knees are going weak. He held her up as if she weighed nothing, kissing her neck lightly as he plunged his fingers in deeper and harder, making her see stars. Her eyes remain glued on the mirror, watching his every move, becoming more and more aroused by the second. She let out a small gasp as the beginnings of an orgasm start to form.

Bakshi seemed to realize that too because he pulled his hand away, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards slightly.

Jemma groaned in frustration as Bakshi toyed with her.

“Half the enjoyment is in the anticipation,” He said softly, his voice velvety smooth ad his hands unzipped her dress. He gave her shoulder a light kiss as the fabric pooled around her feet. He stepped away from her and headed towards the liquor cabinet.

“Can I get you a drink?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Jemma sighed as she picked her dress up off the ground and folded it carefully before setting it down on one of the chairs across from his desk. She made her way around the desk to the windows behind it. It really was a gorgeous view. She moved back until she hit the edge of the desk. She hoped onto it effortlessly, swinging her legs gently, completely at ease. She would never had the audacity under any other circumstance to walk around his office so freely, but Bakshi had made it clear at the beginning of this that when they were engaged in this part of their... _meetings_ , for lack of a better word, she was unquestionably his equal. During this infinitesimal window of time, she was welcomed to make herself as comfortable as she pleased. Essentially, if she wanted to sit on his $9000 desk in nothing but her underwear, she very well could.

This didn’t change the fact that Sunil Bakshi was still a very bad man, and she had no doubt that he would very gladly kill her if he was ever to find out about her deceit. He was loyal to Hydra, and no amount of sex would change that. Jemma was not foolish enough to think this was anything more than that either. She could not turn him or use him, which was mostly why she kept this part of her meeting with Bakshi a secret from SHEILD as well. The man was not in love with her, he just loved to fuck her, and she was very okay with that.

He handed her a crystal tumbler with a deep amber liquid in it. She took it graciously as he sat down on his chair, giving her height over him from her spot on his desk. She took a sip of the liquor, enjoying the burn as it slid down her throat.

She knew how vulnerable she was in just her underwear while he sat back in his chair still fully dressed with the exception of his suit jacket. It aroused her to no end. She took another sip in the comfortable silence. It fascinated her to no end how easily he flipped the switch from the man she was absolutely terrified of to the man she trusted enough to be intimate with. Outside of this office he treated her as he treated the rest of his employees. As if they were invisible, unless of course they did something to incur his wrath. Jemma knew that there was another office of sorts that Bakshi frequented located down in the basement where most people did not come back from.

He had not noticed her presence at Hydra for two months, until he did, and then he couldn’t get enough of her. Jemma wasn’t even certain how all of this had kicked into motion, but it had, and now six weeks later, she met with him twice a week for meetings that were part work and part sex.

She was brought back to the present when she heard Bakshi putting his tumbler down on the desk. His hands were on her thighs, his thumbs rubbing gentle circles into them. Jemma shuddered as she put down her own tumbler, leaning back to rest her weight on her arms. Bakshi coaxed her underwear off and tossed it to the side as Jemma sat there with lust radiating off of every inch of her skin. He stood up, finally. He undid the clasp of her bra and let it fall to the ground. She was utterly exposed to him.

“You really are quite beautiful,” he said as he took her in with dark eyes.

Jemma hissed when his tongue trailed down her neck and onto her breast. He nipped on the rosy nipple with his teeth which had her gasping. She was a bundle of nerves ready to explode. She felt as if she was so wound up that the slightest touch would get her off. Except every time she felt she was almost there, the stupid bastard would pull away.

He pushed her down on the desk and ran his tongue down to her navel, and then went lower still. Jemma moaned as his tongue flicked across the most wound up part of her body. Her hand went down to wind themselves into his hair as her legs unconsciously tightened around him. The stubble on his face rubbed against her thighs so deliciously that she was overloaded with sensation. He continued to lick her as his fingers pumped into her. His other hand found its way to her breasts, tweaking her nipple mercilessly. The orgasm hit her so hard, filling her with pleasure and bliss. Her back arched off the desk and Bakshi’s hands gripped onto her hips to keep her still as he continued to work her through the orgasm until tears were falling down her face.

He was still knelt in front of her with a devious grin and quirked eyebrow.

“I need you to fuck me,” Jemma stated, though her voice was still a little shaky.

“Of course,” Bakshi replied. He stood up, his hair tousled from where Jemma had messed with it. He still looked heartbreakingly handsome, and her need for him only grew.

He sat down on his chair and pulled her down to him until she straddled his lap. She undoes the buttons of his pants deftly, pulling the belt out swiftly and tossing it aside, “Not today,” She mutters as she does so.

This she initiates the kiss, and he joins in willingly. The kiss is less desperate than the ones before. It’s slower, deeper and more relaxed, but it is still filled with longing and words they can never speak.

She shifted above him never breaking the kiss as he pushed himself into her painfully slow. She griped onto his shoulders as her tongue slipped out to swipe across his bottom lip. He pulled out of her slowly before crashing back into with more force, faster. Her mouth fell open as she locked eyes with him. He picked up the pace, hands on her hips helping her dictate their movements. Her head fell forward onto his shoulder as he continued to slam into her in the most incredible ways. She bit down on his shoulder to keep her screams stifled, and she heard him hiss in pleasure at her action. It isn’t long until her the orgasm hit her. Her body pulsed around him, which had him exploding into her moments later. They both breathed hard as the high faded away. His hands stoked her hair as she continued to burrow her head on her shoulder.

Twenty minutes later, Jemma’s dressed, standing before the full length mirror patting her hair down, doing her best to cover up the faint bruises forming on her neck from his rough kisses. Bakshi straightened out his own hair until every strand is back in its place and with that, the moment between them is gone.

“Until next time, Miss Simmons,” he said as he walked her to the door of his office.

Jemma entered the lab to the same looks of sympathy she saw when leaving. She took at her work station when a message popped up on her screen. A new meeting has been booked for the following day at 2:45pm with one Sunil Bakshi.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had no idea that this was even a ship until yesterday, and damn, I ship it so hard now. I honestly could not sleep last night because my overwhelming need to write this. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I realized that I accidentally switched tenses during this (oops), but I've gone back and corrected as many as I could. Let me know if I missed some).


End file.
